4  Surprises
by rocky-winchester
Summary: Riff gets a few surprises, uhohh. Follows story: 'Finding Magenta'


Part 4 – Surprises

Riff lay on his side and propped his body up, his weight leaning on his elbow, his head resting in his hand and stared at his sister, she was still sleeping, tired from all the late nights work she'd been doing lately.

He wasn't sure how long he lay there watching Magenta but suddenly the light started seeping through the windows, illuminating her pale skin and he could finally see her ruby red lips once again.

He couldn't resist anymore and brought his hand up to her face and with his rough hand, ran his index finger down the length of her cheek and down on to her neck. She stirred beside him and slowly opened her eyes, adjusting herself in the morning light.

Her big eyes opened and she was staring at her brother. The face that she wanted to see forever, the face she wanted to see every night before sleep and every morning, but now she couldn't bare it. She smiled weakly and turned away, looking at the ceiling.

"Morning", Riff said stroking her face again.

"Morning" she sighed and started rolling out of bed "I have to get to work", she said "I told Frank I would clean some more bedrooms, he has visitors coming"

Riff watched his sister roll out of bed and route around on the floor for the clothes that she had thrown off last night. She was dressed in minutes.

"Magenta" Riff said jumping up out of bed, not even being modest enough to wrap a blanket around him; he stood naked beside the bed and asked again "Magenta?"

"Yes Riff? What is it?" she huffed.

"If something was wrong, you'd tell me, right?" he asked, moving closer to her.

Magenta turned around and found she was standing an inch away from Riff, she sighed and apologised "I'm sorry dear brother, I'm just tired"

"Promise?" he asked.

She stood on her tiptoes and leaned towards him, "Promise" she whispered and touched her lips to Riffs in a delicate kiss. Magenta stood back, looked at her brother for barely a second and walked out of the room.

_Weird_, Riff thought to himself. He couldn't help worrying about his sister. They haven't really had a moment together in a while, when they weren't sleeping or working, neither of which leaves much time for conversation but Riff knew there was something brothering Magenta, it was the finding out what it was that was the hard bit. She never was one to talk about her problems or ask for someone's help.

He got himself changed, grabbed his gloves and went to work. Riff seen his sister a few times through the morning but they didn't talk much, just sweet hellos before she'd run off to work somewhere else or say she had another job to do. By late dinner time he caught her in the kitchen doing some last minute touches to the dinner and tidying up as she went. She was alone; this would be his chance to talk to her.

He shut the door behind him and stood there blocking the only exit out of the large kitchen. He stood there a few minutes before she acknowledged him and she turned and smiled a half-warm smile.

"What's going on Genta?" he asked.

"I'm busy baby, please, not now" she begged.

"You're always busy these days", he moved closer and she backed away slightly. "What is wrong with you? Why don't you want me near you?"

"What?" she said, genuinely looking shocked. She lowered her head. When she looked up, her eyes were full of tears and she said "I do want you near me, I always want you Riff"

"It sure as hell doesn't feel like that lately"

"I just... I need some time", she said quietly, almost to herself but Riff heard her.

"You can have all the time in the world, I just... I need to know what's bothering you, I need to help, I hate seeing you this way baby", he said gently stroking her upper arm.

"We do need to talk..." she took a deep breath and continued "...later" she said, she wriggled out of his grasp and away from her brother. She picked up her symbol and left the room, leaving Riff standing alone, confused and even more worried than before. From far away he heard "Master! Dinner is prepared!"

Riff walked in to the dining room to help his sister with the meal and handed everyone some food, leaving himself a little on the side for later. He watched Magenta saying something to Columbia. Columbia looked at Riff, Riff caught her looking; she looked away shyly and said something back to Magenta.

Frank stood at the end of the table, clinked his glass and started on a toast. Riff decided he didn't need to hear this and left.

Magenta watched Riff leave and after Frank's speech asked to be excused. Frank let her go and so she followed her brother up to their bedroom.

She caught up with him, he was in the corridor and she watched him go in their room. She took a deep breath and followed him in, closing the door behind her.

"I need to tell you something Riff and I am terribly ashamed", she said as her eyes filled up.

"I love you Magenta, you know that, you can tell me anything"

"You promise you won't hate me?" she pleaded.

"Hate you?" he asked. "I could never hate you, just tell me... tell me..."

"I slept with Frank" she said quickly.

Magenta stared at her brother, waiting for some sort of response; he hadn't moved and hadn't spoken.

"Say something..." she begged him.

Riff felt every bit of him shattering before he pulled himself together and asked "Why?"

"It was after I found him and you, I forgave you but I was jealous and angry, it bugged me for days, I hated that he'd had you..."

"So you thought you'd let him have you too?" he shouted at her.

"You said you wouldn't shout!"

"NO! I never, I said I wouldn't hate you", he shouted again. "I have every right to shout"

Riff grabbed Magenta's arms just above the elbow and shook her slightly, she looked up at him, her make-up smudged and her eyes puffy. He looked into her eyes and whispered "I hate that he's touched you"

"I know, I'm... I'm sorry... brother", she said between sobs.

He squeezed her tighter where he still held her on the arms and dragged her closer to him, he closed the gap between them by kissing her neck and he threw her on the bed. He climbed on top of her and held her arms to the bed.

"He meant nothing... he means nothing to me Riff, It was my own selfish way of getting my own back for you two hurting me and I've regretted it every moment since, I tried to tell you but I got scared, I thought you'd hate me for being so hypocritical"

"I could never hate you, I hate him, I love you"

"I love you too baby"

"Does this mean we can have a moment to ourselves? Magenta, my beautiful sister, I have so missed you", he kissed along her jaw line and up to her ear; he kissed and nibbled on her ear and listened to her moan under him.

Magenta regretted not telling him before. It had been nearly 2 weeks since they had been alone together like this. She missed the feel of her brother kissing her and touching her. She needed him to make her feel whole again.

She unfastened the buttons on her top and Riff licked from her chin down to her chest and in to her cleavage, he unhooked her bra and ran his hands over her stomach and rubbed her breasts. She arched her body towards him and she felt his erection. She giggled and held his head in her small hands, looked into her brothers eyes and smiled.

"You are so beautiful" Riff said to her.

"You're not so bad yourself" she laughed and winked at him.

She pushed him back a bit and he sat on his knees before her. She undid his trousers and he threw them on the floor to the side of the bed, he took off the remainder of his clothes, as did Magenta and he started to caress her skin. When he experienced his sister, he liked experiencing everything, her legs, her arms, her stomach, her back, every bit of her was desirable and every bit of her he loved.

Magenta nibbled her brother's neck and started to stroke him, as she moved her hand up and down she leaned up and kissed him hard, he moaned at her touch and kissed her back.

"I need to feel you in me" Magenta said.

"Mm" was all that Riff could reply in words but his body was talking for him, he laid her on the bed and climbed back on top of her; he straddled her waist and pushed himself into her, filling her up.

Magenta wriggled and moaned under him, begging for more. Riff thrust hard inside of her and pulled almost all the way out but he thrust again. Riff was hitting the right spot every single time and made Magenta squeal with pleasure with every push.

The pleasure on his sister's face made him that much harder and the moans she uttered made him push much quicker. Magenta lifted her legs to rest on her brother's back, giving him better access and more room to move between her. He bent over her body and kissed her hard and passionately.

They moved and moaned together for a few more minutes before they both reached ultimate pleasure and Riff, still inside her collapsed on to her chest. Magenta held him for a minute before he pulled out and moved to lie next to her. They stared at each other and smiled.

"That was perfect" Riff said. "You're perfect"

"Riff...?"

"Yes darling?"

"You know how we love each other and can get past anything?"

"Yeah?" he asked, suddenly confused again.

"Okay, well, we'll get through this too, so don't freak out", she told him.

"We just got past a difficult couple of hours with no problems at all Genta, what could possibly freak me out?" he asked.

There was silence. They both lay in bed, on top of the blankets, staring at the ceiling.

"Come on Genta, you're starting to scare me again" Riff pleaded. "Just tell me"

Magenta took a deep breath and uttered what she classed as the two scariest words; "I'm pregnant".


End file.
